


Salt or Vinegar?

by sp00kworm



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, PDA, date, soft, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm
Summary: You pushed your sunglasses on top of your head as he approached and laughed as he groaned, draping himself over your back against the fencing, arms over your shoulders and face pressed against your own as he pouted.“I’m so tired, babe.” He whined against your shoulder, blowing air in a raspberry against the skin before you pushed his head back teasingly, “Babe.” Raihan whined again, lips pressed into a pout as he wrapped his arms around your waist, fingers playing with the front of your top as he sighed again.“Come on Raihan, you’re heavy.” You laughed at him as he moved back enough to give you some breathing room.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Reader, Raihan/Gender Neutral Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Salt or Vinegar?

Hammerlocke Gym was a place where the best trainers fought for the right to take part in the spectacular event which was the finals. Fighting the gym leaders again was always a surprise for most of the challengers. Raihan was running late. Proudly, and boldly, he’d proclaimed the battle against the ‘snot nosed pompous brat’ wouldn’t take him long to beat. You giggled as you sat outside, taking in the sunset from the bridge to the Gym, smiling at the last of the warmth from the summer’s day as you listened to the roaring of Duraludon inside the stadium. The ground rumbled and you peered upwards to see Duraludon’s steel spire appear in the open top of the stadium. It looked like the ‘snot nosed brat’ was giving Raihan a bit of a run for his money. Duraludon roared inside the stadium and you could imagine the look on the giant gym leader’s face inside the sandstorm. He would definitely be over excited, hands up in a mocking dragon pose before he got far too into shouting moves for his partner Pokemon. Humming, you listened to the thunder of G-max steel spikes erupting from the ground before the head of Duraludon disappeared and the roof closed over with a shudder. Maybe the brat wasn’t as much of a problem as you predicted? Sunglasses in place, you looked back at the sunshine and settled to wait for Raihan to come out of his gym.

The doors to the main building opened an hour later, Raihan hanging his arms by his side, dragging himself along the path towards you. He’d taken a shower to wash the sand from his hair and body, and you smiled at his fresh jacket and clean shorts. He’d left the headband in his room in the gym for tomorrow, drying on the rack in the corner with his uniform. The dragon tamer yawned, stretching his arms over his head as he plodded over the bridge. You pushed your sunglasses on top of your head as he approached and laughed as he groaned, draping himself over your back against the fencing, arms over your shoulders and face pressed against your own as he pouted.

“I’m so tired, babe.” He whined against your shoulder, blowing air in a raspberry against the skin before you pushed his head back teasingly, “Babe.” Raihan whined again, lips pressed into a pout as he wrapped his arms around your waist, fingers playing with the front of your top as he sighed again.

“Come on Raihan, you’re heavy.” You laughed at him as he moved back enough to give you some breathing room.

Raihan smiled before hugging you tight, “I missed you.” He whined again with another tight squeeze.

With a wheeze you replied, “I missed you too, you dork.”

“Good.” Cheekily, Raihan laughed and lifted you up, arms wrapped around you still, holding you close as he yawned again.

“So,” You settled back against him, looking at the sun setting over the horizon, “Did the ‘snotty nosed pompous brat’ give you a run for your money?” You asked with a mischievous look in your eyes, “Or was the Dynamax just to put salt into his little, rich wounds.”

Raihan groaned before putting your feet back on the floor, turning his head, before he pulled his dark hair back into its bobble, “Brat gave me a run for my money.” He confessed with a sneer, “But, no one with that attitude is going to beat me. Only the best trainers get to challenge Leon. I’ll make sure of that.” He grumbled, his mood sour.

“Okay, Mister Knight.” You cooed, reaching up, standing on your tiptoes, to squash his cheeks gently before placing a kiss on each one.

Raihan pouted when you pulled away, “Not even a kiss on the lips from the knight’s spouse?” He whined like a kid before stealing one anyway with a pleased hum.

The sound of stomachs gurgling cut the both of you off.

“Damn. I am starving’.” Raihan grinned before holding out his hand for you to take, “That battle got me so hyped up!” He cheered before you both moved along the pavement, strolling past the Pokemon Centre hand in hand, Raihan swinging your arms as you headed towards the Café and the take outs nearby.

“Fish and chips?” You asked with a smile, “Its that family shop from Hulberry.”

Raihan nodded, the thought of food making him hungrier, drool pooling in his mouth, “Oh, please.” He whined, “We have to get some Pokemon portions too.” He squeezed your hand, “I think the lads would enjoy some.”

“You have to pay for their giant appetites then!” You announced with a grin as Raihan nodded and pushed open the door for the two of you. The friers bubbled in the background as you looked at the menu and ordered two special boxes and Raihan asked for several portions for his team. You laughed as the lady made them up, both your arms full of food as you struggled outside and towards the seating area by the wall to let Raihan’s team out for their food. Your own partner trembled in your bag and you sighed before letting out Deino. The dark dragon launched himself at your ankles, headbutting you before sniffing and realising you were yourself.

“Come on little buddy!” Raihan cheered before laying Deino’s portion of berries and fried food mixes on the floor by Duraludon. The steel dragon grumbled, setting Deino between his legs, sheltering him from the others as they all got stuck into their food.

Yawning, Raihan dragged you to his side, both your food clutched in his hand as he tucked you up against his side, cyan eyes crinkled with happiness before he gave you your box, “I love you.” He cooed as you opened your box.

With a chuckle you replied, taking your fork from him, “I love you too.” You kissed his cheek as you peered out at the Wilds, the Pokemon calling over the fields as you both snuggled together.

Just as you were relaxing a packet of salt and a packet of vinegar were pushed into your gaze, pinched between Raihan’s thumb and finger.

“Salt and, or vinegar?” He asked with a smile.

“Dork.” You snatched a salt packet from him and snuggled back against his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Totally self indulgent tiny Raihan oneshot because there is not enough content for him. Thank you.


End file.
